Minecraft: LeafyLove
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: A boy, while chased by Creepers, comes across a house in the forest in which belongs to a girl, which he grows to fall in love with. However, when something tragic happens to her, he tries to find a cure to bring his love back.


_OMGOMGOMG MY FIRST MINECRAFT STORY YAY! Also, sorry that I have not written any stuff in a while. Was away. But from now on I shall be way more active, way more often. And yes, I got Premium Minecraft for my birthday, September the 13th._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The House in the Forest**

"Aaaaahhhh! Heeeelp!" I yelled as I dashed away from the 10 Creepers chasing me down. It's been like this all night. I tried to hit them away but they started hissing so I ran even faster. All of a sudden, I saw a corner of faint brown in the distance. My heart raced with hope, thinking that it was an emergency shelter some nice person built for new people being chased by Creepers, like me.

As it turned out, it was a little house. It was built out of Birch Wood with a roof made out of Oak Slabs on top, the door in between two small windows. The house was surrounded by a cobblestone wall with a door made out of Jungle wood on the top. I threw the door open, rushed in and slammed the door so the Creepers couldn't come after me. I slumped down with my back on the door, giving myself a chance to catch my breath. Once I could breathe in a non-labored way I stood up and walked over to the door leading to the house. It was made out of Dark Oak Wood. _Wow, whoever built this house must have really good taste._ I thought to myself as I slowly pushed the door open. It opened without a sound and then I stepped in.

The floor was built out of Acacia Wood and there was a white carpet in the middle of the floor. In a corner there's a double bed, and behind a window is a crafting table and an armor stand. In one room there was a fridge, a furnace and also a cauldron filled with water, obviously the sink. This was the kitchen. In the room next to the kitchen there was a piston pushed up and four Birch Wood Chairs. A window was in this room. This was the dining room, though it took me a little bit to find out what it was. I left the kitchen and dining room, went back to the main room and climbed up the stairs. On this floor, there was actually a guest room, and also a huge bay window. On the window sill there were two flowerpots with orchids in them.

"Someone sure took a lot of time to build this house. It's so detailed that it could actually be someone's house, not an emergency shelter." I said to myself.

I was getting a little tired, so I went down the stairs, and flipped myself into the bed. The red fleece blanket was so warm, and before I knew it, I had drifted off, when suddenly...

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

A young girl's voice woke me up. That is, I thought it was my dream, until I cranked my eyelids up a bit, and found a little girl smiling curiously at me, with a dog next to the door growling at me. I accidentally jumped and hit the floor. I peered up at the girl, who was quite pretty, indeed. She had wavy pink hair that slowly turned into purple hair, and she had honey brown eyes. She wore a long, dress that flowed down to her ankles, and she wore small purple shoes. She was holding some birch wood, rotten flesh, a diamond sword, and a lot of other stuff in her left hand. Next to her, there was a small black cat with green eyes that looked worried as it stared at me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. You almost scared me, in fact." She gasped, her free hand flying to her mouth.

"No, it's fine, it's fine. I'm sorry I was sleeping in your bed. I was being chased by a bunch of Creepers, and I saw your house, thinking it was an emergency shelter that some nice person put up, and..." I babbled, but stopped by the girl saying "Hey, it's OK. I understand. Oh my gosh, where are my manners! My name's LeafyLove, and I'm 12. What about you?"

I stood up, and said "NoticeMeSenpai. Same age as you. Where are your parents?" LeafyLove stared at her shoes and muttered, "They're dead."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea!" I said. She shook her head, looked at me, smiled and "It's fine. Someone had to know someday. You're the first."

"By the way...I have no home. Will you please, please, please let me stay in your house? I can't even build a 2x2 dirt block, and you could even apply for a building team, you're that good." I begged. She smiled again, that smile is beautiful, and said, "Aw, thanks! And sure you can live here. Ever since I was ten, I had no one to live with except for Mittens, my cat, and Sherman, my dog." This was the start of our home and family together.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, this fanfiction is actually going to be longer then most of my other fanfics, I'm trying to reach at least 10,000 words for this fanfiction, I'm plain tired of my fanfictions being short. But anyway, stay tuned for more.<em>


End file.
